It Happened One Night
by accio-divergent-mockingjays
Summary: Gale and Madge find each other in a bar, feelings resurface and they end up together. But will it be a fling, or love re-ignited? T for language and sexual content (no smut) RATE AND REVIEW :)


**HEY GUYS ITS BEEN AGES THE TRUTH IS I'VE BEEN LAZY AND I PROMISE THERE'S NO SEX IN THIS BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE SMUT FOR MY LIFE SO YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS WAS A LITTLE BIT EMOTIONAL FOR ME TO WRITE AND IT MIGHT SEEM A BIT BLABBERY BUT I WANTED TO EMPHASISE THE EMOTIONAL WRECK THAT IS GADGE RATHER THAN PHYSICAL SO YEA I QUOTED SOME STUFF FROM IDEK WHERE BUT YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOY I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS AND YOU GUYS ASK ME TO AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I SHALL MAKE LIKE A GENIE AND GRANT YOUR WISHES THANKYOU FOR (HOEFULLY) READING THIS RABBLE. I GIVE YOU CYBER HUGS ILYS**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

He sits at the bar, chugging down another beer. Drowning in the sorrows of his failed career. The army hadn't worked out for him, that was for sure. Then the noise he was hoping most to avoid tonight came through the door in clanging jewelry and high heels. He groaned into his beer. A bunch of girls in their early to mid 20s barged in, giggling, laughing as the overwhelming smell of perfume came through the door and invaded his nose.

Then he saw _her_. The girl with The curled blonde hair dipping down just below her shoulders. Her grey partially sequined dress looked more like a well fitted oversized t-shirt. Her blue heels matched her dreamcatcher earrings. The blue provided a nice subtle emphasis of her piercing blue eyes.

She left her friends, fluttering over to the bar right next to him, oblivious to his existence, whereas he couldn't stop staring at his ex-girlfriend. "One sprite, please" she said to the bartender with a smile. He couldn't help but smile. Her soft voice was still as kind and gentle as ever. Thats how he knew she had finally gotten over him.

"I thought you said you didn't drink" Madge Undersee whipped around at the sound of his voice, a voice she thought she'd never hear again. He sits there, a sly groggy grin on his face.

_Oh, fuck._

"I'm not," she retorted. "If you remember, a sprite is lemonade, not alcohol." She removes the stern look on her face and smiles ever so slightly.

"Hey." When he doesn't return her smile, she gives up. All those years of trying to be friends with him, trying to make peace, trying to be civil, she had given up. And here she was thinking that maybe, maybe this time, it could be different. Because no matter how much she hated him, she would always love him, somewhere deep, _deep_ down in her heart.

She just gives up and walks away. A few hours pass. Gale Hawthorne continues to sink lower and lower into his bottle. He can't help it, she just looks so beautiful, with so many painful yet happy memories. Just thinking of her every once in a while brought on mixed emotions. Even now, just staring at the way the grey fabric clung to her curves, bringing out her figure more than those dumpy school uniforms that flattered nobody. He somehow always managed to forget about her, but something about the way she looked tonight made him want her so badly, he ignored her out of pride.

Madge gets up to get herself her final drink, where she finds Gale slurring incoherently, on the verge of falling off his seat. She sighs, knowing its her duty. Being the better person, she cancels her drink and tells her friends she has to go and take care of someone. She reluctantly gets her bag and walks back to the bar.

"Come on, hot stuff. You're coming with me." She sighs to the drunken male.

He's too far gone to even notice her. She picks him up by his underarms and slings one arm over her shoulder. She leads him out on to the street, stumbling out of the bar.

She coughs, gagging on the stench of alcohol being so strongly emitted from his mouth. She left her friends for this. She shouldn't have, but she cared too much, for far too long, perhaps.

She pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, ignoring the curious stare of bypassers. Retrieving his drivers license, she was relieved to find he only lives 2 blocks away, literally right down the street. As they eventually made it to his apartment, she placed him on the floor in her scramble to find his keys. Flicking on the light, she dragged him through the door, then dropped him almost immediately upon the sight before her.

His white-walled apartment with dark brown lounges looked impeccable for a 24 year old. There were long-stemmed white flowers in vases and for a minute Madge thought she had the wrong apartment. But no, the photographs displayed showed that this apartment belonged to him. Still slurring and murmuring obscenities. She picked him up once again and led him to what must be his bedroom.

Figuring she would have to take care of him for a little while longer, she took off her heels. Placing him on the bed, she put his wallet and keys on the table. She had barely turned around before she was slammed into the wall. Her instincts had kicked in and she was ready to scream.

It was then she realised that the strong hands on her hips and the warm buzz on her lips belonged to one Gale Hawthorne.

"If I don't have you right now, Madge, I swear I'm going to go crazy. It's been far too long since I've had you in my arms and I'm never letting you go"

"Thats just the alcohol talking" she mumbled, still phased. She begun to look up at him but he had already ducked down and kissed that sweet spot on the left side of her neck that drove her wild, and that nobody else knew about.

Before she could even regain control of her senses, she flung herself at him. She couldn't help herself - it had been too long. Never mind she vowed she would kiss him one last time before she died, she was scared she would end up with his child. Oh well, _Hakuna Matata_, she thought. She ran her fingers through his hair and he only gripped her tighter. He pulled away for a quick moment just to say breathlessly, "I wasn't even drunk, I just needed an excuse to bring you home". She stopped leaning in.

"So this was just some elaborate plan to get me to sleep with you." She pushed him away. "Thanks, Gale. I wasn't even planning on going that far with you, and now you tell me -"

"No, it's not like that!" He replied quickly, bring her back into his arms. "I just... you know me. I don't know how to show emotion and I thought if this was the only way to do it, then so be it" She smelled sweet like the strawberries she pale skin flushing whenever he pressed on it. The constant blush of her cheeks emphasised by her perfect makeup that she had never needed. She diverted her eyes away from him, but those sapphires still shone brightly in the darkness. Gale had always liked brunettes with brown eyes, but this was an exception he would always be willing to make.

Madge had already had a few alcoholic drinks that night. Her judgement was clouded, but not so clouded that she didn't know what she was doing. The passion was certainly there. He hand't looked at her that way since they were teenagers. 100% of the time after they broke up, he looked at her like he couldn't decide if he should strangle her first or chain her to a wall and rip out her insides. Still, they were there, and deep down, they both knew this would never happen again.

"I know what you're thinking" he said softly. "This will probably go nowhere, and we may never see eachother again. But please, Madge. I know you want this, and I know you know this will never happen again. So please, Madge. Just do this. Just once. For me. I'll do it for you." His voice was wounded, but he had hurt her far more than she had done to him. Anyways, she was still a virgin. She knew in her heart of hearts what he wanted from her, and she could also tell that he, too, was clean.

Her kiss was her answer. Yet how many times had she imagined this? For how many years had she longed to once again run her fingers through his hair, breathe him in and feel his skin on fire? She knew she shouldn't. They shouldn't, she shouldn't, they shouldn't. Thousands of reasons swirled in her mind reminding her why they had never done this before should have stopped her thought process, but she was lonely, so desperately lonely she didn't even care anymore. This is who she had always wanted, and who she was going to give herself to. Didn't matter that they were both tipsy, would never speak again. At 22 years old, Madge had wanted to get married when she was 24. And lose _it_ on her honeymoon night. She was 2 years ahead of schedule.

Madge knew she would regret it for the rest of her life, but for now, it just felt right, but maybe that was the pink wine talking.

His soft lips moved in perfect synchrony against hers softly and slowly, ever so slowly moving his hands towards her dress hem. Madge fucking Undersee. He had waited so long for this day. How many of his teenage days had he spent imagining this? His first love, the first girl whose heart he had broken, twice. Yet he still had the gall to try this with her. He had loathed her for around 8 years for their failed relationship. It was his fault, he broke up with her. _But you were the first boy who broke her heart. The first boy she loved. The first boy who made her cry._ And some sick pleasure in that overruled her rejecting him 2 days later, where he officially decided he would never speak to her again. Well look where they were now. After avoiding her like the plague for god knows how long, he had gotten his shit together and wanted her back. Never mind they had dated twice, with a 2 year gap in between. Once when Madge was 12 and he was 14, (which was the pinnacle of failed relationships) and had tried stupidly to make it work again when she was 14 and he was 16.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, and asked "Do you have...?" He nodded and went to his drawer, chucking the foil package on his bed. Sensing where this was going, they kissed even more passionately, perhaps to make up for all the lost years. He broke away for long enough to breathe out "Jump," and she gladly obliged. Always self conscious about her weight, she asked if she was too heavy. He looked at her with the exact expression from 9 years ago - the, _are you fucking kidding me you're lighter than a feather_, look - and even she had to laugh.

He pulled her dress over her hair and she unclipped her earrings. Laying her down on the bed, he finally got a good look at her. Dressed in a matching black lace set, he suddenly flashed back to about 7 years ago, when he hated her. She was walking with her best friends, Peeta, Delly and Katniss, a girl whom he ad also loved at one stage. She was telling them "Matching underwear is cute, but matching _black_ underwear makes you feel powerful". The girls had laughed and Peeta had just sighed and taken Katniss' hand.

He figure soft and supple, petite but curvy, absolutely perfect. Her blonde hair was slightly messier now, less curled, cascading over her chest and the pillows. Madge got to see Gale, his slightly defined abs and his strong muscular arms. She laughed inwardly, remembering that even though he was always muscular, there was a point where he had been nothing but skinny, allowing her to remember how long it had been and then throwing it away before unbuckling his pants and pulling him closer to her. She cracked up laughing when she saw -"I know, I know, Batman boxers. But really, I didn't know you would be here so I'm exempt."

His body was familiar to her. The way it moved, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his hear beating. But this is the fist time she really felt it. She marveled at how much they had both changed. And how much she still loved him. And she knew he loved her. It was something about being each others first loves.

"Madge Maysilee Lucy Undersee, I love you" He murmured softly but strongly, looking her in the flashed back to the first time he had said those words. Too soon in the relationship, but she had never been happier. That warm spring afternoon in front of the school lockers, the way he would always duck down and open the door to sneak a kiss, perpetually narrowly avoiding the teachers, getting caught a couple of times, but never enough for their parents to be alerted. The mayor's daughter and a boy from the slums of District 12. It was a love story for the new ages. She couldn't even believe her remembered her middle name.

"I love you too," she replied, so softly and vulnerably, but she couldn't help it. She was beaming more than a lighthouse on fire and thats exactly what she felt on her leg. She burst out laughing and he groaned into his pillow before planting a soft kiss on her temple

And sometime within the next 15 minutes, they had finally crossed the physical barrier that had kept them apart since they had met 11 years ago, making sweet, drunken love in the early hours of what they didn't know, would have been their 10 year anniversary.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! I'LL ONLY CONTINUE IT IF IT GETS THE APPROVAL FROM YOU GUYS, I TAKE REQUESTS AND WHATEVER YOU WANT SHALL BE DONE :)**

**Take Care, **

**xx~S**


End file.
